Welcome Home
by drewbrode
Summary: Santana just got back and she's looking to cash in. One-shot. Pezberry. Smut.


God.

Seriously, who waits this long to open their fucking door?

You know what, fuck this. I'll just call Puck because that's way easier than waiting in the fucking cold and-

"Oh, Santana. I didn't know you were coming over," she says and I kind of just look at her because I told her as soon as I left that I'd be back to cash in on those orgasms she promised me a couple of weeks ago.

"I'm here to claim my prize, Barbra. So get to strippin."

"Santana, that's hardly a way to speak to your friend, especially one whom you haven't seen in weeks so if that's the way you wish to speak, then I can kindly-"

I just kiss her because sometimes that's the only sensible way to get her to shut up and I know I didn't drive all the way over here to hear her complain. She immediately responds, dragging her tongue across my lower lip and of course I open my mouth to her. I trap her tongue between my lips and suck gently, drawing a strangled moan from her. Yeah, this needs to happen.

I slowly start guiding us backwards to her room because I've been here enough times to know where I'm going. She must be oblivious to my actions or not opposed because she never really pulls back. I pull off my jacket while still walking backwards because the whole point is for orgasms to start happening and orgasms are much better naked.

I manage to lose my shirt as well, which she completely agrees with. I know because she practically rips it off, angry that it means we're separated at all. She smashes her lips to mine and reaches to the hem of her own top which, yeah, finally.

I silently send a prayer up that she decided to change out of her bra after she got home because its one less piece of pointless fabric to separate my hands from boobs. Which, the easier, the better, you know.

I finally make it to the bedroom and roughly push her down on it. This needs to start quickly so I strip the rest of my clothes off and rip the rest of hers off so we're both naked. I press our lips together just to feel hers against mine before I ravage her neck earning whimpers and moans as she writhes beneath me.

"Please San.." she gasps as I find a particularly sensitive spot behind her ear. I suck on it harshly earning a long, drawn out moan.

"Mmm, please what," and she has this look in her eye like she knows I know what she needs and hates me for making her say it. Well, tough shit.

"I need you," she moans, pushing my head down her body. Well, isn't someone eager.

"Use your words Rachel," I reply, teasing her inner thigh with my teeth. She probably means to sigh but all she accomplishes is another breathy moan as I continue to ravish her thighs.

"Fuck me, NOW," she growls, and I almost come right then and there but I need to taste this girl and she's right in front of me and fuck this thinking and not doing shit.

I run my tongue up her slit as she grabs my hair and fuck, that feels good.

"Oh, fuck," I hear her moan out as I teasingly lap at her clit. She's writhing and I think its time to stop teasing the poor girl.

I thrust two fingers in her opening as I wrap my lips around her nub and I hear her cry out as she tightens her grip on my hair almost to the point of pain.

I curl my fingers right as I suck at her clit while rolling my tongue over it and she comes, screaming my name and pulling my fingers deeper until she collapses on her bed. I kiss my way up her body until I'm pulling on her lower lip with my teeth and she has her arms around my neck.

She flips us over, and Thank God because I'm finally going to rightfully claim what is mine. She shoves her tongue into my mouth which, OK, and then runs her fingers through my folds and, God.

"Rachel, I swear," I growl because she's kind of just petting me right now and I just need more.

"I'm sorry Santana, you're going to have to articulate what it is you swear. I'm not following," she smirks.

"Berry, I swear TO GOD, if you do not push those fingers inside me in the next two seconds I will push you off and do it myself," I snide back, scowling at her as she smirks down at me.

I cry out as electricity shoots through my body at feeling three fingers push into my opening. She commits her hips to follow through and I roll my hips with hers as I can't help a strangled moan.

She picks up her pace and curls her fingers as she brings her thumb up to circle around my clit and I can't think anything but her name as I scream it, feeling arguably the most intense orgasm shoot through my body.

She slowly pulls out and brings her fingers to her mouth, licking them clean of me. I pull her lips down with my lips and then I'm licking into her mouth, tasting me.

"Its nice to see you again," she says and fuck, I realize I actually kind of missed her.

"Yeah, nice to see you too, Berry," and then I'm flipping us over and showing her just how nice it is to see her.


End file.
